


Anything

by say_lene



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Window Sex, not quite wall sex but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene





	Anything

The sun was tiptoeing the horizon by the time the lock clicked open behind her. Sheets of golden light were rippling out across Kadara's crags, bathing everything in a rich and sleepy glow. Sara closed her eyes. The quiet scrape of a weathered axle told her the door was sliding open, but she didn't turn away from the window. The play of the light over her skin was something to be savoured. It dusted warmth over her face and throat, pooling in the hollows around her clavicle. It slid slow and smooth and silky down over her bared skin, then glanced off her hanging collar.

Sara's shirt was only half-buttoned, and she hadn't bothered with any pants - but that could only be Reyes at the door. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

His footsteps were almost silent - but not quite silent enough. When his gloved hands slid over her hips, rucking under the hem of her shirt, Sara was expecting it. She sighed happily, leaning back against him as he laced his fingers over her navel.

"Hi," she murmured. She turned her head for the kiss she was sure must be coming - but it was delayed. She found Reyes' mouth set in a hard line, and his eyes fixed on the setting sun.

"I'm sorry," Reyes muttered. His voice was as taut as the rest of him; not _quivering_ , precisely, but resonating like ringing steel.

Sara covered his hands with one of hers. They didn't talk about Collective business. That was the rule. "Bad day at the office?"

He smiled, then, but tightly. "You could say that." Ducking his head to press his lips to the curve of her shoulder, Reyes mouthed his next words into her collar. "Are you _sure_ you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sara touched her forehead to his. "I'm sorry."

Reyes chuckled. It was a sad sound, and it broke Sara's heart.

"We're a sorry pair," he said, like one of his bad puns might make up for the distance. Sara would have offered some soothing nothings, but he kissed her - lingering and slow. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, then sighed into the corner of her mouth. "So much wasted time."

"Let's make up for it, then."

His lips curved in a smirk, and the pitch of his voice dropped at least a half-octave. "What did you have in mind?"

Sara ignored the bait. She turned back to the sunset instead, enjoying the drag of Reyes' lips against her cheek. Lifting her hand from his, she walked her fingertips up the windowpane. The glass still held a faint chill, even bathed in Govorkam's radiance. When her forefinger mapped a straight line to a peak below the hovering sun, she paused.

"Do you see it?"

"What?"

"That mountain. Right there."

Reyes had started kissing her neck. He hummed an affirmative into her skin.

Sara bit back a giggle, canting her head to the side. Her eyelids tried to flutter shut, the better to enjoy the play of lips and tongue and teeth - but there'd be time for that in a moment. "Next time I'm on Kadara, I want you to take me there."

"Do you even know what's out there?"

"No." She exhaled slowly. She didn't bother to hide the slight catch in her breathing. "That's the point."

Reyes' teeth grazed over her pulse-point. He must have felt her responding shiver, because his embrace turned a little firmer; he guided her up against the window, his hips pressing her into the edge of the sill. Unbalanced by the sudden shift, Sara braced both palms against the glass.

Her breathing was downright laboured, now. "If you want something, ask for it."

His lips left her throat - and for a moment, Sara was disappointed. But they soon brushed the hinge of her jaw instead, gliding up to move against the shell of her ear.

"I want you."

Sara's answering sigh stayed just barely short of a whimper. Reyes ground his hips against her, letting her feel him; sliding his hands up over her stomach so he could pluck and pinch at her breasts. Sara pulled one hand from the window to tug at her underwear, hissing in frustration when she found their position unsuitable for getting naked.

"Reyes -"

"I've got it." His thumbs hooked inside the elastic, knuckles digging deeper into her ass than was probably necessary. He nipped at her throat as he yanked the fabric down over her hips - and Sara gave a yelp that quickly morphed into a moan.

"Kiss it better?"

Reyes obliged her, soothing the sting with his tongue. Sara's hands went back to the fogging glass as he helped her step out of her underwear. The sunset was in her eyes, soaking the world in red-orange rays; washing out everything but Reyes' rocking hips and teasing touches - and his hot breath on her neck.

"What did you do all day?" His words were muffled by her skin, but they resonated in her bones. "Alone. Without me here."

Sara smiled. Letting her head tip back, she reached up to slide her fingers through his hair. "I waited for you," she whispered.

"Really?

Reyes' hands left her for a moment, and Sara protested the loss - but he tugged off his gloves and went right back to stroking and tweaking. Desperate for some touching _elsewhere_ , Sara tried to push back against him. Reyes was immovable, but the slow rolls of his hips turned to shallow thrusts instead. His lips left her neck, too, and his forehead bumped up against the back of Sara's skull. When he spoke, his lips tickled her nape.

"You could have gone anywhere," he breathed. "Done anything. Why wait around?"

Sara let her eyes close. The light was gone. The port was gone.

"Because I want _you_."

There came a quiet groan from behind her; a final sharp and almost _painful_ thrust that ground her hips hard against the windowsill - and Reyes spun her around. Sara squealed, but he kept her balanced. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up onto the sill, then stepped in close between her thighs.

"You can have me, Sara."

His next kiss was harsh. It was hungry, too - and it was all too brief.

Sara was gasping for air. The glass was cold against her back. She flung her arms around Reyes' neck, wriggling about so she could wrap her calves around his hips -

But he seized her legs, smirking at her frustrated little sigh, and kept her pinned. "Soon."

Sara's laugh was ragged. "Reyes…"

"Sara."

He nuzzled into the curve of her neck, chest rumbling with an almost-silent chuckle. He gave her thighs a squeeze before one hand began to drift upwards. His knuckles grazed her stomach as he tracked a path towards her sternum, sparking shivers that rippled through her like shockwaves - and he popped her last few buttons as he went.

Sara arched her back as her shirt fell open. To her delight, Reyes took the hint. He ducked his head to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, giving a growl of satisfaction when she tangled her fingers in his hair again. He turned to teeth, then; tugging and teasing and _just_ tripping the edge of pain -

"Damn it," Sara hissed.

Reyes nipped at the underside of her breast before replying. "Is something wrong?"

Sara pulled a little tighter on his hair. "Thought I'd have the upper hand tonight."

"Do you want it?" He leaned in to kiss her again - and this time, it was slower; halting, almost, like he was waiting for her to take the lead. "You can have it, if you want. I'll give you anything you ask for."

Sara just moaned into his lips - because she couldn't think of a response quite as _piercing_ as she needed it to be. Her blunt fingernails scraped down over the back of his neck, finally finding purchase on his collar, and the hand on her thigh dug deeper into her flesh.

His forehead was pressed to hers again. "Sara. Tell me. What do you want?"

She was finding it hard to breathe, like proximity and promises were all it took to strangle her; like the juxtaposition of tingling cold and fusion-light warmth had her dangling on the edge of suffocation.

"I want this. You. Everything." She tugged at his collar and struggled with the clasp on his chestplate. "Please."

Reyes' fingers nudged hers aside. He clicked open the clasp, shucked his armour - and gave a throaty laugh when Sara started struggling with his belt.

"I suppose I did say _anything_."

Buckles clicked and leather rasped as he undressed, and Sara's heart hammered harder with every scrap that hit the floor. When his pants finally pooled around his ankles, Sara had to take a moment to admire him. The sunset made him glow like molten metal - and when he caught her watching, he grinned. His eyes drank in the light like the stars burned for him alone.

Hell. Maybe they did. At this point, Sara wouldn't be surprised.

They didn't bother heading for the bedroom. Reyes stepped into her embrace again, one hand closing tight around her thigh and the other guiding his cock to her entrance. Sara's head fell back against the window as he eased the tip inside. She gave a wordless whine at the stretch.

Reyes' mouth was on her neck again, artless and needy. When he spoke, she could hear the cracking tension in his voice. "Ready?"

" _Yes_."

Sara clutched at his shoulders as he pushed deeper, biting back a cry when he finally bottomed out.  Reyes groaned into her neck, slamming a hand against the glass to brace himself. The window rattled alarmingly - and sudden terror spiked through her - but Reyes' other arm went around her waist.

"I've got you," he whispered.

Sara smiled at the ceiling. "I wasn't scared."

Reyes licked a stripe up the column of her throat. "Good."

Sara held back another moan as his hips started moving. He started slow, mouthing jumbled endearments into her neck. The hand on her waist travelled downwards to get a better grip on her ass, and Sara hooked her legs around his hips. Reyes groaned appreciatively when he felt her heels digging into his flank. His rhythm grew faster, then. Urgent.

Forcing her head back up, Sara caught his face between her hands. She dragged him up to kiss her. It was messy; more a knocking of noses and sharing of breath than an actual kiss - but Sara just wanted to be close to him.

Maybe that should have been scary. He was inside her; fucking her senseless on the edge of a sunlit precipice -

But he still wasn't close enough.

Reyes' hand on her ass moved to her belly - and his fingers skimmed down to her clit. Sara jerked like a sparking wire, moaning somewhere high in her throat. She rocked her hips forward as he started rubbing rapid circles. She tried to breathe deeply, struggling to hold off her orgasm, but waves of heat were already rolling outwards from their point of contact.

"Reyes -"

He kissed her again, cutting off her pleas -

And Sara broke. She clutched at Reyes' shoulders, burying her face in his neck - but Reyes wouldn't let her. The hand he'd had on the window came up to grip her jaw as she shuddered and tightened around him. Her eyelids fluttered - and _hell_ , her eyes might have rolled - but if he insisted on eye contact, Sara wanted to give it to him. She wanted to give him everything.

His tightening grip was the first warning she had. His rhythm faltered, and his forehead fell forward against hers. Palms sweaty, Sara hurried to smooth his hair back from his face.

"Come on," she urged. "Come on, baby. I want you to come inside me. Please. I want to feel you."

Reyes gasped. " _Shit_. Sara -"

He clutched her to him as he came, groaning delirious praise into her jaw. Sara was still trembling in the wake of her own release, but she scattered breathless kisses across his brow. When he braced one hand against the glass again, her kisses chased the curve of his arm instead.

 _God,_ she loved him.

She stroked his hair while she waited for him to pull himself together. They were both sweaty and trembling, and the press of cold glass against Sara's back had begun to get a little uncomfortable - but a horde of fiends couldn't have moved her from that spot. She tried not to think about her impending departure. She tried not to think about anything, really.

Except Reyes. For the moment, he was all she needed. For the moment, he was all there was.

Finally, he lifted his head to kiss her. This one was slow and soft; lazy, almost - but somehow still urgent. He pulled back just far enough to breathe a question against her lips.

"How important is it for you to sleep tonight?"

Sara giggled. Still stroking his hair, she kissed him again.

"Not at all."


End file.
